the future of all
by I heart the cullens 89
Summary: bella was a born witch and a prophecy was made that she would rule all mythical creatures.Edward is a lonely vampire that wants nothing more than to be left alone what happens when the two meet will they fall in love and rule together? R&R OOC
1. Chapter 1

The future of all

Prologue

Bella was never normal. She had her own way at seeing things. She also had a gift that nobody minded to tell her. Bella came from a long line of strong minded kick ass females. The day Bella was born a prophecy was made that she would one day rule the magical community. Travelers from far and wide came to get a glimpse of there future ruler, but Renee Bella's mother wanted her to have a normal life so she cast a spell to change her and her daughters appearances and fled the small town of forks and her husband and never looked back.

Renee took the fist flight out of forks and ended up in Phoenix Arizona, once there Renee found a job working as a sectary at a local business. Renee soon found her self sitting in a small one bedroom apartment looking at her beautiful daughter in her arms right in that moment Renee made herself a promise that she would let Bella have a normal life until her 16th birth day. On that day she will return to Bella what she had taken from; her power and her destiny.

Sixteen years later

Chapter one: I am a what??

I woke up to my mothers smiling face. She was here in my room to wish me a happy birthday. Yes, today was my birthday sweet sixteen yeah me. I tried to give her a smile but I had this feeling that every thing was going to change. "Wake up sleepy head I decided to let you stay home from school so we can celebrate your sixteenth birthday" my mother said, but I could tell that there was something she was not telling me. Once I was left alone to get dressed I looked in my closet and found comfy jeans and a black t-shirt. Once I was fully dressed I looked in my full length mirror and saw what I always saw. Llong black hair that went down to my waist bright blue eyes perfect eye brows and long black lashes that could bring any guy to his knees, but every time I looked in the mirror I had this strong senses that this was not me. I felt that I was meant to look different. Most guys thought I was beautiful but I felt like an Imposter. Like always I shook off the thought and went down stairs.

Once I entered the kitchen I found the weirdest thing ever my mother pacing? That was so unlike her she never had a care in the world. I was the one that did the pacing in this house hold. "Mom are you okay you seem a little on edge" I said. She turned around to look me in the eyes and all I could see was worry? She never worried or paced I guess a lot of first were happing to day. "Oh Bella I don't know how to tell you this I guess I am just going to say it" she let out a sigh, now she was scaring me. "Honey I want to let you know that I love you with every thing I am and I did what I thought was best I am so sorry" "mom tell me what's going on please I am begging you" I said. She took a breath and said word that would change my world for ever "you're a witch". I just looked at her. All I could think was did she just say that I was a witch like as in magical powers. My moms gone off the deep end there's no way I am a witch she's crazy_. _"Bella honey talk to me" "mom did you hit your head?" I asked that was it she hit her head that would explain the pacing and the worry she was just a little out of it yeah that's it. "No I didn't hit my head its true you're a witch and so am I."

All I could do was stare at her. There was no way that I Bella Swan was a witch there's no way right? As I thought about it I could see that she was telling the truth and it did explain why I always thought I was a fraud. I was coming to terms with all this when my mom opened her mouth and said that I was to be the future ruler over all mythical creatures. That's when I lost it. It was one thing to be a witch but another thing to rule over all mythical creatures.

"No I refuse to rule I refuse and there's nothing you can do about it nothing I won't do it and you can't make me." "Bella honey listen to me this is your destiny your birth right" my mom said. "Who said that I was to be a ruler huh who said this so I can go kick there ass" "Bella don't speak that way and to answer you question there was a prophecy that you would rule our world as for who made that prophecy he is a seer and that's all I know but I believe that he is right in his prophecy" she said.

Okay Bella just calm down you can do this just calm down breathe. "Sorry mom I love you" I said while looking into her eyes. She smiled at my and said "are you ready to have your power back?" I took a deep breath and answered "yes." My mom closed her eyes and said " return what I have taken return what is not mine return to Bella the power that is her life and birth rite" while she said this I felt that I was whole once again I felt that I was the real Bella Swan once again. Once she opened her eyes she looked at me and cried.

I didn't understand her tears then all of a sudden I knew why she was crying I could see into her mind. She was thinking of how she final was able to see the daughter she gave birth to. I could see when I was a baby she wanted me to have a normal child hood so she left my dad. I could see her putting a spell on us so no one would know what we looked like so no mythical creatures would come looking to see there future ruler. Once I took all this in I went to the down stairs bath room to see the real Bella swan. The person that looked back at me was so different but so right. Now I had pale skin long brown hair and brown eyes I was me for once in my life and I thought I was the most beautiful person in the world I was Bella swan a powerful witch and the soon to be ruler over all mythical creatures and I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight **

**A/N short chapter Edward and the Cullen's will be introduced in the next few chapters hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: training

I went to bed the night of my sixteenth birthday a different person than when I woke up. I now knew that I Bella Swan was a witch and the soon to be ruler over mythical creatures and once I woke up my mom would start my training. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.

I once again woke up to my mother's happy face. At first I was a little scared it would take some getting use to see my mom with brown hair and eyes like mine. I am so used to the black hair and blue eyes. Once she removed the spell from me she did the same for her self. Today would mark the first day of the rest of my life. I was so happy to finally be me to be the person I was born to be.

Our first order of business was to control my power which was telepathy. It was so cool I could communicate with people through there minds and I could hear peoples personal thoughts. My mom mentioned that my power will progress over time and maybe able to control people and things through my mind. I would also be able to cast spells and make potions like any other witch could. My mother has this book that was passed on through generation to generation of spells that my ancestors have used and created. It also gave information on different mythical creatures out there in the world.

I am currently out side trying to get all of these voices out of my head. Breathe Bella just breathe. I can hear my mother's soft loving voice giving my tips on how to block the thoughts out of my head. After many hours I am starting to learn how to keep the voices at bay. The next order of business was training physically my mother mentioned that there would be people out there that would want to kill me for being the ruler and so powerful.

We started with the basics how to throw a punch and how to dodge a blow. To say that I was tired was the under statement of the year. When I went to bed that night I started thinking of my dad Charlie Swan. My mom never talked about why she left him all she said was that it didn't work and she was too young to be married. I never talked to him or seen him now I know why but I wonder what it would have been like to have him in my life. What it would to feel like to have a mom and a dad. That night I made a promise to myself that once I learned to control my power and how to protect myself that I would go back to forks and live with my dad for a year or two. I felt a pull towards my dad and forks and only time would tell what that pull was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I am going to forks

Chapter 3 I am going to forks

Disclaimer I do not own twilight I wish I did but I don't

A/N italic are thoughts people are having

I am now seventeen and it has been a year since I found out that I am a witch and future ruler of mythical creatures. The day after I found out that I was a witch I made a promise that once I was able to control my power and protect myself that I would go live with my father Charlie Swan in forks. I have trained for a year and I know that it is time to leave and see why I have a feeling that I was meant to be in forks. The hard part is going to tell my mom that I want to leave her.

Today is the day that I will tell my mom my plan to leave and live with Charlie God help me. "Mom I think its time that I go see my dad I love you I do I just want to get to know my father and I have a feeling that I need to be in forks" I said while we were sitting at the kitchen table eating diner. She just looked at me and I thought she was going to yell and scream but what she did surprised me she said " alright bella I understand and I love you" I couldn't believe it so I took a little look into her head _my baby is growing up I knew this day would come when she wanted to see her father and I know that she has been talking to him for the last year and just didn't want me to know. I know your listing bella and I am really ok with this I should have let you get to know your father long ago. You also know he knows nothing about us being witches you can tell him if you like its up to you and I love you to. _"Thanks mom for being so understanding I will call dad once I wash the dishes.

Once we were done with diner and dishes were clean I went up to my room and called my dad. He answered on the third ring. "Hello" he said "hi dad its bella I talked to mom and we decided that it would be great for me to get to know you so I was wondering if it would be okay that maybe I could live with you and finish out high school in forks" "yes that would be great when do you want to move in I can book the plane ticket if you like and you would love forks high I cant wait to see you" he said I could hear the happiness in his voice. "Actually I already booked the ticket I will be there tomorrow at 2pm if that's ok I can get a different…." I was unable to finish my sentence because my dad interrupted my saying that the sooner the better and that he would pick me up at the air port at 2pm. "I love you dad" "I love you to bells" he said. Once I hung up the phone I went to my room and packed the rest of my stuff.

I woke up and I couldn't wait to see my dad I dreamed of this day for years and it was finally happing. I hoped out of bed and took a shower and got dressed my normal plain blue jeans and a green t-shirt. I went down stairs to see my mother sitting at the kitchen table with what looked like so type of present wrapped in gold paper. She just smiled and said " I want you to have this" I open the present to find the magic book what I came to call the book of knowledge. I looked up to see my mom with tears in her eyes and I gave her a hug and I was crying also. When I pulled away I told her I loved her. We placed all of my bags in the car and we were off to the air port.

Half way to the airport I couldn't take the silence any more and said "mom don't worry you know that we will always be able to talk I will keep my mind open to you 24/7 we tested it remember I can hear you from any were around the world" she chuckled at that. I remembered that about a month ago we wanted to see how far of a range I could get if I focused on one persons thoughts. I found a teleportation spell in the book and I teleported my self to pairs and I could still hear my mom yelling at me to get back home or she would ground me. I started laughing with her. "I know honey its just weird to have you gone that's all and I will keep in touch." I just smiled and looked out the widow.

We made it to the airport there we said our teary good byes. As I bordered the plane I looked back at my mom and smiled I was sad to leave her but I couldn't shake the thought that my life was about to become even better than before. I sat in my seat and listened to my ipod. I soon started to drift off to sleep. The next thing I knew we had landed in Port Angles. I got off the plane with a picture of my father. I soon found him by the baggage claim with my stuff already to go. I could help the smile that came across my face when I saw him. At that moment he looked up and I could see he was smiling also and I could help but looking into his mind. _I cant believe that's my little girl shes so grown up I cant wait to get to know her better oh my God she looks just like her mother. My little girl is finally home I could never be happier._ "Hey dad I am so happy to be here" I said as I hugged him.

Once every thing was is in the car (police car) we started are trip home. We didn't say much to each other and dads mind was so consumed on not trying to be a bad father so he was letting my have my space. Once we pulled up to the house in forks there was an old mustang in the drive way. I looked at my dad and he just smiled and said " I didn't want you to have to walk so I got you that car that's ok right if not we can get you a different car" "No dad I love it thank you I love you" he just blushed and helped me get the stuff out of the car. Once I was safely locked away in my room I sat on my bed and opened my bags with my mind and put every thing in its place. My power has grown so much I was now able to move things with my mind as well as control people I only used it on my mom I refused to use my power against others that were not willing unless I was in danger. I loved my power and to know that I was controlling the things around me with nothing but my mind it was so cool. Things were flying around my room like they had a mind of there own.

Once every thing was in its place I pulled out the book of knowledge. There was one spell that helped me app up my power to sense mythical creatures. I had the natural ability to feel different mythical creatures but I hadn't mastered it yet. So I only got a faint feeling that there was something out there. With this spell I could not only sense different mythical creatures but I could also know what they were and what powers they may have. This spell has helped me know what was out there and if they may hurt me. I wasn't for sure if I would find and mythical creatures in a town like forks but you never know I rather be safe then sorry.

I took a deep breath and said the spell out loud "show me what I know is there let me see what is around me give me the power to know if any one is out there to get me nothing can hide from my sight I know all and I see all with this spell nothing is unseen." The spell will be in effect for as long as I need it.

Once that was done I went down stairs to see what my dad was up to. "Hey bells I order pizza for diner it will be here in a bit." Just as he finished his sentence the door bell rang. Dad answered the door and paid for the pizza. We sat down at the table and my dad started to speak "so bella I enrolled you in forks high school and I know that your mother decided to home school you last year so if you have any problems don't be afraid to ask ok" "okay dad" I said. I refused to go back to school as the former bella swan I wanted to be me and I refused to look in the mirror and not see the real me it was not going to happen, and I need time to master my power so mom home schooled me.

Once diner was over I said good night to dad and went up to my bed room. I pulled out my outfit for the next day of school I chose a pair of simple black jeans and my favorite shirt it was black and said I put a spell on you. I thought it was funny so I bought it. Once that was taken care of I went and got into the shower. When I returned to my room I lied on my bed debating if I should shrink the book of knowledge and bring it to school with me just in case I may need it. I have had past problems with mythical creatures coming out of no were asking questions and for my help. And I have had a few run ins with demons that wanted my powers and my head on a platter. In the end I decided I rather be safe than sorry and shrunk the book and made it seem to be a normal note book and but it in my book bag.

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock I hate mornings. Once I ruled out of bed I got dressed and went down stairs to find that my dad had already went to work. I made my self some coffee and made some toast. The was not on the coffee maker from my dad it said bella I hope you have a good day at school and your keys are on the table love you dad. I found my keys and put them into my pocket while I waited for my coffee to finish. Once I had my coffee fix I was so much better yumm coffee.

I grabbed my coat from the hook by the door and went to get in the car it was already raining. I was finally able to see my mustang up close it was old but I loved it. It was black maybe a 96. I was classic. Once I was inside it was so cold and I couldn't wait for the heaters so I cast a small spell. "its to cold for my blood so make it all warm and toasty" I said and instantly I was warm I love being a witch it was great. I started the car and drove to forks high.

The school was easy to find I parked my car and went in search for the main office. I soon found myself in the main office I went up to ms. Cope that s what it said on her name plate. "Hi iam bella swan and I need my schedule" I said. "Hi miss swan welcome to forks here is your schedule and a map and please have all of your teachers sign this slip." "Thank you" was all I said as I left the building. As I was walking out of the office I noticed that I was not the only mythical creatures here. That's just great now I have to deal with people looking at me like I have a sign on my head that says future ruler on my forehead life is just so fucking great.

I looked to see what I was up against this time. As I scanned the parking lot I finally saw them. They were exiting a silver Volvo. Vampires you got to be kidding me and what were they doing at a school?? As I moved closer the spell to full effect the Cullen family Edward mind reader great, Alice could see the future, Emmett no power just freakishly muscular it just gets better and better. Then there were the hales jasper emapth and Rosalie no power but I could tell she was a bitch with a capital B. So me being the bad ass that I am just strolled up to them to get a better look and I saw there eyes were gold which meant that they hunted animals hence the fact that they were going to high school.

They all looked up when they noticed that I was going to approach them. So I decided to see what they thought.

_Edward- what is she doing and why cant I hear her thoughts I can feel the power raditing off her what is she and what does she want. Is she smiling at me can she hear me. Hold on she laughing at us laughing at me wow she does have a beautiful laugh did I just think that Edward shut up shut up shes laughing harder damn I love that sound grrrrrrrrrr_

_Alice- so this is the girl from my vision why is she laughing oh she can read minds just like Edward hi bella and iam alice I know you know that._

_Jasper- this girl is crazy she seems so happy and shes laughing she should be scared of us not laughing at us what the fuck and why does she give off and aura of pure power_

_Emmett- shes laughing laughing what is her deal and why do I feel that she could kill me with out second glance that's just creepy_

_Rosalie- who does she think she is coming up to us and I why do I feel that I should fear for my life jasper better not be fucking with my emotions again. _

I decided I would be nice and introduce my self to them. "Hi I am bella and one I know what you are two I was laughing because your thoughts were funny especially your Edward, third iam a witch which alice already knew fourth Rosalie jaspers was not messing with your emotions just like humans are scared of you every thing and I mean everything fears me." They all just stood there with mouths wide open. So I thought I could have some fun with them and used my power to talk to them through there minds. _Cullens I think you should close you mouths and its not polite to stair. _If it was possible I think there eyes got bigger and there mouths fell open even wider.

I just smiled damn Edward was so hot even when hes shocked. I feel that same pull that I felt the night after my sixteenth birth day like this is were I belonged. I think I was being pulled toward Edward like he was my sun my moon my every thing and from what I got from his mind he was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: one on one with the Cullen's

Chapter 4: one on one with the Cullen's

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Thanks for the reviews.

I decided to scan the minds of the Cullen's to see if I had any classes with them. My class schedule

Class one- English with Mr. Eve – class with Alice this would be fun

Class two – Math with Mrs. Shannon – class with jasper

Class three- U.S government with Mr. Hyatt – class with Emmett now that I was so looking forward to that

Lunch

Class four- biology with Mr. banner- with Edward – now that would be fun

Class five – free period

Class six – P.E. with coach clap - all of the Cullen's and the Hale's had this class

Why did I feel that this was some type of set up like some one hacked into the school computers and alter my schedule. I had a feeling it was none other than the pixie so I decided to do a little work and see what was Alice's master plan.

Just as I was about to do some digging into the little pixies brain the bell rang and my first class was with none other than the pixie in question. She gave the look that she knew exactly what I was thinking _see you in class Bella_ I heard her voice in my head. I just gave her a smile. Once I had walked into my English I had Mr. Eve sign my slip and he told me to take a seat in the back next to ……. Alice Cullen. Once I was seated I took a small breathe and connected myself telepathically to Alice so that we could talk. (A/N Bella's thoughts well be **bold **and Alice's will be _italic_)

**So Alice I know you have something to do with my class schedule so do tell why I have at least one of you guys in each one of my classes**. _Ok I had a vision. _**What was this vision of**? _Well……_ **Alice you know that I can make you tell me or I can get the information myself.** _Ok I had a vision that you and Edward will fall in love and marry he will also rule at your side. So I thought that the faster you get to know the family the better._ **So me and Edward are going to fall in love??** **Yes you are and I can already tell that you two like each other. **

After that little bit of information I pulled out of Alice's mind so I could think of what she just said. I Bella was to marry Edward. Can witches and vampires marry? Do I care if we can't? Do I love Edward? Could I love Edward? What would my mom say and my dad? Will the rest of the Cullen's accept me?

Thinking some of this over I found a few answers to my questions: yes I can see myself falling in love with Edward and if we wanted to get married no one could stop us, and I would find a way for my parents and the Cullen's be okay with this. The bell rang signaling the end of class and I had math with jasper I would have to talk to him and see just how Edward feels about me.

As I entered my math class a boy names Mike Newton came up to me and started talking to me. He was at least 5 7, blond spike hair, and bright blue eyes. Edward was by far so much hotter. By reading his mind I could tell he was thinking of how good in bed I was can you say eww. I was losing patience with him I was about to turn him into a toad when jasper came by and saw that I was about to hurt mike, he came and lightly put his arm around my shoulder and looked at mike and said " mike if I was you I would leave Bella alone" mike was being stupid and replied with "what is it to you Jasper unless you and Bella are a couple I don't see how this concerns you" "well mike if you must know Bella is like a little sister to me and I have a feeling that the next time you see Edward he will bash you skull in" was all Jasper had to say and Mike ran away as fast as possible.

"Thanks jasper you're a like saver" "you're very welcome and I meant every word I said I ran into Alice on the way to class and she told me of the visions she had of you and Edward and that you would want to talk to me about the feelings he has for you. So to answer your question is he likes you and may love you in time and I can feel the anger and jealousy rolling off him right at this moment. From I guessing the thoughts that Mike had of you"

Right in that moment the teacher came in and told us to take our seats. I went up to her and had her sign my slip. She had me sit in the back but I was placed on the other side of the room from jasper. So once again I took a small breathe and connected my self to jasper. (A/N Jasper _Italic_ Bella **bold**)

**Hey Jasper what up**. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop my self from laughing. Jasper almost fell out of his seat when he heard my voice in his head. _Bella is that you_. **Yeah it's me**. _Wow that's one cool power you have there_. **Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg.** **What else can you do? ** **Well I can also move things with my mind and I can control people with my mind and all of the other witchey things such as casting spells potions and I have a mean right hook**. _So can you show me_? **Sure but I am going to have to cast to but every one in a dream like state they will not remember what is happening around them they will just think the class is going on its pretty cool ready**_. Hell yeah_. I laughed lightly at his comment. I took a deep breathe and recited the spell out loud. "I want to show the real me to only one person within this room so every other will think nothing of this and will think they are learning the information the teacher would like to teach jasper hale will be the only person who see the power that I hold all others will see nor hear any thing."

Once the spell was complete I stood from my desk and walked were Jasper was sitting. "We can now speak out loud and move around freely no one in this room will be able to see or hear us in there minds were sitting in our seats listing to our teacher" I told him. Jasper slowly moved from his seat and walked around the room it looked like all the students including the teacher was taking a nap. He looked at me and said "Bella this is so cool show me what else do you have." I smiled and concentrated on making every student hover over there seats then put them back. "This is so fucking cool wait tell Emmett finds out what you can do he will NEVER and I mean NEVER leave you alone" he said. After my little show and tell we just sat there and talked. He told me how he met Alice and how he was turned and how he was dealing with his new diet. I told him about the prophecy and my sixteenth birthday and about the vision Alice had of me and Edward. I love talking to Japer he's the older brother I never had and he assured me that the rest of the family would accept me.

The bell rang and every one just stood up and walked out the door as if nothing happened did I mention how much I love being a witch. Jasper walked me to my government class. "Bye Bella see you at lunch" jasper said as he left. A few people looked at me and from there thought they thought I was after jasper eww. I walked into class and Mr. Hyatt made me introduce me to the class I so wanted to turn him into a frog but that would be mean. "Hi my name is Bella and I am from Arizona" was all I said before I took a seat next to Emmett. Instead of just talking to him trough his mind like I had Alice and Jasper I just put every one in the sleep like trance that I did when I was in math with Jasper. Hey Emmett I said. He just looked around the class room and a small smile started to spread across his face. Bella what did you do Emmett asked. Oh don't worry there ok they think that there in class I would have just talked to you through your mind like I did Alice but Mr. Hyatt seems like an ass and Jasper thought you would like all the magic so what ever. So Bella what else can you do? Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas. I showed him my power by making every one hover over there desk like I had with Jasper but this time I made Emmett hover also.

Emmett and I spend the whole class talking just as Jasper and I had but with Emmett he made more jokes. He told me about him and rose and how he was changed and some pranks he pulled on Edward he told me the time that he put pink hair dye in his shampoo when he told me I just had to see it so I cast a spell to make his memories real its kind of like we were watching it on a big screen. It was so funny I am so going to tease Edward about that one. Edward refused to leave his room tell the dye wore off.

The bell rang and Emmett and I went to lunch. Emmett asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his family and of course I said yes. Once we got our food we went to sit at the Cullen table every one was already there. "Hey Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie," I said as I took the seat across from Edward. "Hi" they said back. Alice was smiling Edward looked deep in thought he was trying to figure out his feelings for me and why they were so strong and there would be no way I returned the feelings and Rosalie had a blank face. "Bella do you know how many visions I have had of you turning students and teachers into either frogs or toads" Alice asked. "What do you accept Mike was getting on my never and Mr. Hyatt is a pain and I was only playing when I was thinking of changing Emmett into a frog" I replied with a smile she just shook her head at me. You can actually turn some one into a frog or a toad Edward asked I could see in his mind getting back at Emmett for all of the pranks he pulled on him. So I decided to turn Emmett in to a rabbit just for fun. I took a deep breath and said "to all those at this table will see the vampire that has seems so scary turn him into something cute and furry."

I smiled at Edward and told him trough his mind that I did that to Emmett because he turned his hair pink. Edward looked at me and it seemed that every thing else just fell away that it was just us sitting there. **Oh and Edward I feel the same way you feel and stop doubting your self from what see from you families mind and what I see with my own eyes you are a great, kind, caring, and loving person. Just try and give us a chance to get to know each other please.** _How can I say no to that_ Edward asked in my mind as he leaned over the table and placed the sweetest kiss ever on my lips.

Alice and Jasper were laughing at Emmett. Once rose realized that he was not hurt she started laughing also. I left Emmett as a rabbit for the remainder of lunch. Then I turned him back. Emmett just looked at me and smiled and I knew that I was in for it he would find a way to get me back and I was ready.

Me and Edward walked our biology class I had Mr. Banner sign my slip and he told me to sit by Edward. Before Mr. Banner could start his class I did what I did in math and government so Edward and I could talk. Edward told me what little he remembered from his human life and his life living with the rest of the Cullen clan. He also told me about his love for music. On that topic alone we spent a good 20 minutes. I in turn told him about the prophecy and my powers. My sixteenth birthday, my mom, my dad and every thing in between. I left out the part about us getting married. For the last five minutes we did what any other teenagers would do we made out. It took some coxing to get Edward to actually kiss me like I was a person and not some doll that he could break. I may be small but I am not stupid or weak. I cast a protection spell around my self so I was just as indisputable as he was.

The bell rang and I went to the library for my free period. Once I arrived I came face to face with none other than Rosalie. We just sat there for some time not saying any thing. I couldn't take it any more and said "Rosalie are you mad at me for turning your husband into a rabbit." She just laughed and said no. We started talking and I didn't have to cast any spell because we were the only two in the library at the time. She told me about her human like and how she and Emmett met and how much she wanted a family and to grow old. As she was talking I started thinking and I took out the book of all knowledge and found the spell that I was looking for.

The spell was meant to bring plants and herbs to life but if I tweaked it I may be able to give Rosalie and Emmett the baby they always wanted. And that what I told her she just about crushed me when I told her. "Rose this may not work ok but I will try and talk to Emmett about it and see if this is what you really want because if it works it will be a human baby and it will grow old and die if you chose not to change the baby I want you to think it through ok." "Ok I will thanks so much for this option" rose said then the bell rang for our next class P.E. As we were leaving the library all of the Cullen's met us.

I so did not want to go to P.E. I may be a strong powerful witch but I was still a klutz no matter how many spells I have tried none work. So I asked the Cullen's if we could just ditch they all agreed and the wanted me to meet their "parents". So I cast a spell to show that my slip was signed my coach Clapp. And placed a memory that he met me into his mind and the rest of the Cullen's. Then I cast another spell on Mrs. Cope for her to think I brought the slip in after school and then we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 meeting the parents

Chapter 5 meeting the parents

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

While the Cullen's pilled into the Volvo I went to get into my own car. As I was pulling the keys out of my book bag I felt some one behind me and I acted before I thought. Not a good thing might I add. I sent my beloved Edward flying in to a tree with my power. "Shit shit shit I am sorry Edward I didn't mean to sorry I blame my reflexes." Was all I could say as I ran to see if he was ok? Once I got to him he had to cutest look on his face. "Edward are you ok I didn't mean to sorry and Emmett if you don't shut the fuck up you will see the same fait Edward did or worse did I mention that there's a spell in the book of all knowledge that can kill you." As the word came out of my mouth if you thought vampires were pail before that had nothing on how pale Emmett was now. "Bella I am ok its going to take more than a tree to hurt me, sorry for sneaking up behind you I was coming to ask if it was ok if I rode with you" he said with a chuckle.

Once I made sure he was ok I jumped on to him with so much force we both fell to the floor. We both laughed as I looked into his eyes I knew that I was in love with Edward Cullen. I knew that it was early in out relation ship but I could just feel this pull to him. Then I leaned down and captured his lips to mine and in that moment the world fell away if felt like nothing could hurt me. I could feel that something changed in myself but I wasn't sure what, but I liked it I liked it a lot. As I was about to pull away from Edward the weirdest thing happened my mother showed up.

"Mom what are you doing here?" "Oh honey I am so sorry I should have told you this before you left but I didn't think you two would fall in love so fast." "Mom what are you talking about and I hope this has nothing to do with that damn prophecy" "I think that its time to tell your father and Carlisle and Esme what's going on because it now effects them all" was all she said before she teleported. "What the hell was that about, Alice do you know what the hell she was talking about?" Edward asked "All I know is that were going to Bella's house and Renee went to get Carlisle and Esme they should be there now but other than that I cant see what's happening" was Alice's rely. "Alright were just going to teleport there we can get the cars later I want to know what the fucks going on every one hold on tight" I said as I summoned my power and teleported us all to my house.

As I looked around the room I could see my dad was almost as pale as the vampires in the room by taking a little look into his mind my mom already told him about us being witches and the prophecy she also informed him that the Cullen's were vampires. "Okay it looks like dad is up to speed and Carlisle and Esme are just as lost as the rest of us so mom what did you come to tell us and I warring every one now that if its about that damn prophecy I will be forced to blow up this damn house you are all forewarned" as I said this could hear my mom muttering a spell to protect the house. "Well Bella honey it is about the prophecy you see the reason you were chosen to be the ruler is because only the true of hearts can ruler over magical people, and when you were born the seer had for seen that you would fall in love with a vampire and befriend a shape shifter, the prophecy also stated that when you found that one true love you two would share a bound. When the two of you two shared that kiss you both realized that you were in love and with that some of Bella's power was fused into Edward and some of Edwards vampire traits fused into Bella."

As my mom finished giving us this bit of information the only thing I could do was think of Edward. "Edward I am so sorry for this if I would have known I would have told you I am so sorry it's not fair you should have a choice if you want my power or if you want to rule." "Silly Bella it okay and if you would have told me I would have kissed you any way I love you and I am willing to stand by your side. He said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

I turned to look at what every one to see how they were taking this so I took a little peak into there minds.

_Emmett- yes now I get a new little sister and I think we can have some fun with those powers of hers._

_Alice- yes welcome to the family Bella_

_Jasper- I can feel all the happiness welcome to the family Bella_

_Rosalie- Bella seems like a great person and will make a great addiction to our family_

_My dad- my baby is a witch and she loves a vampire and a shape shifter wow _

_Carlisle- I cant believe that Bella will be our new ruler I remember the prophecy but I cant believe this but Edward seems so happy hi Bella I knew you can hear me welcome to the family_

_Esme- wow I am so happy for Edward and Bella congrats Edward and Bella _

_My mom- wow my baby girl is all grown up. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: six chilling with the Cullen's

Chapter: six chilling with the Cullen's

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

Short chapter I know but I had this thought so I just stuck this in there Bella and Edward will be meeting Jacob in the next chapter in my story Jacob is already a were wolf

Once the whole ordeal was over parents decided to go to dinner and get to know each other. So we were left at my house just soaking up the knowledge that my mother just gave us. "So Edward I want to see how much of my power you got and what you limitations are." I said with an evil smile on my face. "What do you have in mind love" I opened my mind to Edward. _I want you to see if you can control Emmett I will walk you through it_. We shared a smile. "Okay every one take a seat" I said out loud. As I said this Alice's got this far away look in her eye for a moment when she came back she just started laughing. "I take it that our plane is going to work" I asked. "yes yes it is."

Once every one was seated I look at Edward okay I need complete silence. Edward I need you to close your eyes and focus on what you want that one person to do it works even better if you can picture it picture that your that person doing what you want them to do. Edward closed his eyes with in seconds Emmett stood up and started acting like a chicken. He was flapping his arms saying "I can fly I can fly." Then he started jumping flapping his "wings." Then all of a sudden he started sing I am a little tea pot. By the time he started singing I am a little tea pot for the third time no one could hold in there laughter any more. Once every one was laughing Edward lost his focus and Emmett was free once again.

The look on Emmett face was the funniest thing I have every seen. He started to walk toward Edward when I made him stop right were he was standing. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Emmett." He just growled at me then said "don't worry dearest brother I will get my pay back." With those last words he stomped out the front door as he was leaving the parents came back. "I see Edward was trying out his new power I think it would be best that you not pick on your siblings Edward and Bella teach you how to use them correctly, but I have to say you do make a good chicken but an even better tea pot Emmett my mom said with a laugh. Every one started laughing so I took it that mom told every one else what we were up to. "Alright I think its time we head home you guys can mess with Emmett at a later time" Esme said. With that the Cullen's left and I went up to my bedroom to get some sleep because I had a feeling thing were about to get more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

It's been two weeks since my mom drop in for her visit. Edward and I have grown so much closer. He is still having a little trouble with his new power but he's getting hold of it. I love having the vampire traits I am faster, graceful, strong, and all me senses are sharper. I am currently waiting for Edward, he likes to come to my room at night and watch me sleep. A few times he let me cast a sleeping spell on him but he seems to like to hear me sleep talk then sleep himself. "Hey love miss me" I heard a velvet voice ask from my window. I will never get used to how sexy he sounds. "Yes I swear if I didn't love Alice so much I would have sent her to the moon already" he just chuckled. Alice made me go shopping with her again, but I did get something out of it.

"Edward I bought you something and you have to promise to wear it ok" I said with a smile. "Anything for you love" was Edwards reply I swear I thought he would have learned by now to ask more questions before promising me something. You see I wanted to see how vampires would react to coffee. Take my word for it it was not pretty. I got off my bed and headed to my closet and pulled out a bag from hot topic. In the bag contained two shirts one for me that said "bite me" and another for Edward that said "I want to such your blood" Alice thought that it would be funny if I mad Edward wear he shirt to school and that's what I intend to do.

"Okay Edward I bought us shirts I will wear mine all day and you will wear yours all day also okay" I said. "Okay Bella let me see the shirt now" was his reply. With a smile I pulled out his shirt that said "I want to suck your blood" it was black and I want to suck your blood was in a dark red and showed it to him. The smile on his face soon turned to a frown. "There's no way in hell I am wearing that Bella you know Emmett will never let me live it down." "But you promised Edward" I said in my winy voice. He just sighed and said "I really should learn to ask more questions before I agree to some thing that you ask." "Wait tell you see mine" and I pulled out my black shirt that said "bite me" in red. "What do you think?" I asked. "That if any one tries to bite you but me I might have to kick some guy's ass." As he said that he pounced one second I was standing by the closet the next I am binned to my bed with him on top of me. Before I could speak he captured my lips with his. I deepened the kiss and Edward growled low in his throat. His hand started to creep its way up my shirt. Right there I knew that if we didn't stop soon we would go too far. Don't get me wrong I would love nothing more than to give all of my self to Edward but my dads down the hall sleeping and if he found us he would try to kill Edward and we couldn't have that now could we. I pulled away with a sigh. "Edward if we don't stop now we wont and my dad is down the hall" "yeah I know but you are so beautiful I couldn't stop my self." "I love you Edward" I said with a yawn. He just chuckled I love you two Bella I think it's for you to get to bed." "Okay" I said as I crawled into bed and under the covers. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started to hum my lullaby.

I woke to Edward looking in my mirror with the sexist scowl on his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans and the shirt I bought him. With that I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear "hey if you don't want to wear the shirt you don't have to, I love you and I would never make you do something that you dislike this much" he just smiled and said its ok I think its growing on me and its like our little inside joke, you better hurry up and get ready before were late I will go make you something for breakfast. He kissed my lightly on the lips before he exited my room. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and my "bite me shirt" I then brushed my hair and I decided to that I would wear it down. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled.

I headed down stairs to see Edward placing a breakfast sandwich with eggs ham and cheese in a napkin. "Sorry love but were going to be late so you have to eat on the way to school." "Its ok lets go" I said. He handed me the sandwich and headed to his car. We were at school in about 3 minutes. We parked next to Emmett's jeep. As we got out of the car to say hi to Edwards siblings jasper and Emmett started laughing at Edward I just smile and soon both Emmett's and jaspers mouths were glued shut. With that Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I started laughing at Emmett and Japer.

School went by rather fast today one second I in first period with Alice and the next I am in the car with Edward. No one made a comment about Edwards's shirt. Emmett and Jasper were throwing glares at me the whole day and if some one so much as try to say some thing the sudden felt that they couldn't speak and they ran away. All of a sudden Edward tensed up and I didn't under stand we just pulled up to the house when I felt it. I felt the presence of a shape shifter. It must be Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8 meeting Jacob

Chapter 8: meeting Jacob

Chapter 8: meeting Jacob

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

"Edward just calm down and every thing will be okay" I said with nothing but concern in my voice.

"Alright Bella, but please don't do any thing stupid" Edward pleaded with me.

"Don't be such a worry wart every thing will be fine" I said

"What ever Bella lets just get this over with"

Smiling, I exited the car, and walked up to the front door.

"Dad I am home" I yelled into the house while opening the front door.

"No need to yell bells I am right here" dad said shaking his head at me.

"Bella I want you to meet a friend of mine and his son. This is Billy and Jacob black. Billy is the one I got the mustang from." Dad said with a smile.

"Hi Billy, Jacob thanks for the car."

"Hey" they both said.

Edward walked into the front door and Jacob started growling and shaking. While Billy just looked at us with big eyes. If I didn't do something quick Jacob would turn into a wolf and that would not be good.

"Jacob black don't even think about it, or I will be forced to lock you in a cage for the remainder of the night and I really don't feel like pulling out the crystal cage"

That stopped him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about, and how did you know I was going to change, and just FYI your boyfriend here is a vampire." Jacob said.

"I know he's a vampire thank you very much, and to answer your other question I am a witch, and if you so much as sneeze wrong I will be forced to kill you and seeing as were supposed to be best friends that would not end very well."

"What are you talking about I am so lost" Jacob said confused

"Edward don't even think about it" I said in a stern tone.

"There's this prophecy that says that I will rule all magical creatures with help of my best friend which is you and I will fall in love with a vampire which is Edward." I said to Jacob

"I am supposed to be best friends with a leech lover you got to be kidding me" was Jacobs response

"Don't look at me I didn't come up with this damn prophecy" I said holding up my hands in mock surrender

"She right son, you were meant to be her friend and help her rule just like the Cullen's" said Billy in his wise voice.

I looked at Billy. He had a smile on his face. Of course he knew about the damn prophecy he had that whole I know all ora around him.

"Dad …" Jacob started to say.

"Don't start Jacob your meant to befriend belle and Edward and I don't want to hear another word do you understand me"

"Yes sir"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Every one looked at me like I was crazy

"Sorry that was just so funny welcome to the inner circle Jacob" I said stepping out of Edwards embrace to give Jacob a hug. I could tell Jacob wasn't expecting me to do that but after the shock he returned the hug.

"Now that that's taken care of lets sit down and eat and get to know each other better." I said in a cheery tone.

Just as those words were out of my mouth the door bell rang.

"That must be the pizza" said my dad

He opened the door not to find the pizza guy, but to find a very upset Alice.

"Alice what's wrong what did you see" asked Edward in a concern dipping from his voice.

"I saw the Volturi and demons teaming up to take us out. There making the plans now they want war and there bringing it our way and I can't see the outcome, because the wolves are involved, but I am scared that we all might not make it." Alice said with fear in her voice and if she could cry she would be in tears.

One thing was for sure no matter what I was NOT losing anyone that I cared about and if the demons and Volturi want a fight a fight is what there going to get, and they will meet there demise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own twilight wish I did but sadly I don't blah.

Sorry it's been so long to update on with the story

Bella's POV

"well that puts a damper on our dinner doesn't it" I said trying to lighten the mood seeing as having a vampire enter your living room telling you that real life demons are pairing up with psycho vampires doesn't real scream lets all be friends and get along now does it.

Edward well being Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder to show me that he was there for me and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Everything will be okay Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up and saw the truth in his eyes.

"Yeah Bella we are all in this together" said Jacob with a smile that was contagest and once shown the whole room was in smiles, Forgetting about the danger that was brewing.

"Alright now that's all taken care of when will the pizza come" I asked as I heard my stomach start to growl.

"It should be here in 3..2..1…" said Alice with her all knowing smile and as the words left her mouth the door bell rang.

"Thank you Alice" I said as I went to the door to get the yummy pizza that was calling my name. I answered the door paid the pizza boy and ignored the growling coming from Edward then proceed to take the pizza to the table.

Edward it would be great if you could reframe yourself from growling at people bad manners babe" I said with a smile.

"Yeah well unlike you I cant shut the voices completely off they are always there and I hate what he was thinking" Edward said with anger dripping from every word that left those perfect lips.

"Whatever Hun just try and keep it in check I don't know how we can explain the fact that my boyfriend growls like a wild animal" I said smiling up at him. Wow how could I love a person so much.

The whole atmosphere of the room changed. We didn't think about what was to come or when it would come we were just happy to be in each other's presences. Here there was no shape shifter, vampire, or witches we were just people. People that loved being with each other, People that had a great and hard road before them. Jacob and Edward seemed to be getting along for the most part the was only one little outburst when me and Edward got a little too carried away with our kissing but other than that we were like family no we were family blood couldn't make us closer and nothing could brake this bond.

**Two weeks later**

For the past two weeks me, Jacob, and all the Cullen kids were inseparable. I even pulled some of my mojo and got Jacob enrolled into forks high. When Jacob met the rest of the Cullen kids I was scared that something would happen but after I warned everyone that I would be more than happy to place them all in crystal cages if they misbehaved everything went off without a hitch. Well that's not 100 percent true. Emmett well being Emmett had to try and show that he was alpha vampire and that he would put the smack down if need be Emmett's words not mine, well the was a little fight but no bloodshed so all in all it was good. But there was still that sickening feeling that dangers was right around the corner and everyone was on edge. Alice couldn't get a lock on when the fight would take place all she knew was that it would take place in the field were they Cullen family liked to play baseball when thunder storms hit forks.

It seemed that the demons and volutir were smarter than we thought they were always changing there minds nothing was set in stone. They knew how Alice visions worked and they were playing with us, but as I like to say play with fire your going to get burned.

"So seeing as its Friday night what are our plans" asked Alice. We were now posted at my house.

"I don't care as long as it does not have to involve shopping" I said with a smile this comment took Alice out of her cheery mood. It made me so happy.

Alice opened her mouth to make a reply but the loud ring of my house phone cut her off.

I stood up from the couch that I was sharing with Edward and Jacob.

"Hello swan residence" I said in to the phone.

"Well hello there Bella" the voice of pure evil said.

"What do you want" I asked knowing exactly who it was. Demon.

"Well I have a proposal for you and your friends surrender or fight but am going to tell you now blood will be shed if you choose the latter"

"We are not serenading to you so you're just going to have to bring It" I said.

"Have it your way the fight is coming to your door step in two weeks time" he said and hung up.

I looked over to all the faces of the Cullen's and Jacob I could tell that they all heard the conversation.

"If a fight is what he want a fight is what he is going to get" I said meaning every word that I said if he wanted to fight then he and his recruits would meet there faith, death.

I hope you enjoy this chapter am sorry for the long wait so please read and review I would love to hear what you guys think of the story


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: sorry about this but I will not be going forward with any of my stories. I have so much on my plate at this moment in time and just can't get them finished sorry to anyone that would like to finish my stories that is fine just e-mail me and you can take them over. I will most likely delete the stories from my profile in a few weeks so just let me know if you like to take them over and if you do choose to do that you can e-mail me anytime with any questions about the stories sorry again.


End file.
